Grey's Adventure
by EnderLady72
Summary: Join Grey, a blank slate of a man, as he adventures through the world of Minecraft. He meets all sorts of people, from witches to nomads to angry mobs, on his path. But as he learns about the secrets hidden around him, how will he change and respond to the things he never knew? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:The Mule and The Deal

Hello, people! This is the first fanfiction I've ever published, and I'm really looking forward to getting criticism. I've already got most of the story planned out (and some written).

R&amp;R and let a new writer know you actually read her story!

~EnderLady72

* * *

Grey saw the white canvas of a covered wagon in the distance.

"Oh, I wonder what they have." He said to himself as he pulled on his light spring jacket and rushed out the door. He was excited to meet the traders, and look at their wares. He didn't have much to trade, maybe a few pieces of iron and some apples, but it was fun to see the things the nomads had gotten on their travels even if he never bought anything.

He always had wanted to adventure, but never had. Sure, he had climbed trees and examined spooky noises, he had even fought quite a few zombies and other monsters, but that was all around the town. Grey dreamed of seeing the wonders of Notch's world, from the insanely tall jungle trees to the rarest mob alive, the almost mythical mooshroom. But somehow he just never did, mainly because he own a house with a bed, and he was determined to sleep in that bed every night. None of his little quests lasted longer than a few hours, unless he was helping with a harvest or something big. That was Grey's version of adventuring. He had made helping the townsfolk with whatever they needed into a job. It was how he got the few gold nuggets he owned.

As Grey approached the edge of the small shops and scattered covered wagons, he saw a man pulling a mule around with a lead. The mule looked very agile, unlike the stiff donkeys, and would be willing to carry a lot of stuff. It had a handsome brown coat, and already wore a saddle. It was a perfect steed for adventuring.

"Mule for sale, just 5 gold ingots!" The man told Grey, spotting him peering at the mule. "And I'll throw in the saddle, for free. What do you say, huh?" The man smiled kindly through his thick graying beard, and Grey bit his lip.

That was cheap. Really, really cheap. It was likely that the man selling the mule would not get a single gold nugget of profit off the trade. As Grey thought over the deal, his desire to adventure took over him. If he bought a mule, he go on long journeys without having to venture back home for a while. He could ride the mule, he could store things from his travels on the mule, and the mule also looked quite cool, with its chocolate brown coat and sturdy frame.

"I don't have 5 gold ingots on me," Grey admitted. "But how long will you be in town?" If the trader was going to stick around for a while, he could work up some gold to buy the mule.

The man patted the cocoa-colored steed on the neck. "A day or two. But you never know, someone else might snag this trade soon."

"Well, just know I'm interested. That's a fine-looking mule, at least to me," He said, sighing. Sometimes, doing random odd jobs had its disadvantages. Like not having much extra things to trade with.

"I'm Grey Gladson, by the way. I've always wanted a good steed to go on an adventure with."

"And I'm Jacob Kenson. I understand the urge to travel. That's why I joined this group of nomads, traveling across the world and selling horses and things."

"Neat." Grey said. "Maybe, one day when I finally get sick of this little town, I'll join a bunch of nomads too. Not now though."

"Have a good day now." Jacob said, hitching the steed to a nearby fence post.

"You too."

As Grey walked off, he started to realize how much he needed (or thought he needed) that mule. It was like his ticket to a lifetime of adventure. If he got the gold, the mule came ready to ride, saddle and all. The only thing Grey had to do was pick a direction and start riding, and he would find the marvels of the world that he always had wanted to see.

"How am I supposed to get 5 gold in a few days?" Grey asked himself out loud while he strolled down the paths between shops.

"I… might have a deal for you." A woman's voice softly answered.

Grey stopped, surprised. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself."

The woman he knew only as 'The Witch'. Her long hair was a matte white, like paper, but her green eyes shone like vibrant emeralds. Her outfit, plain jeans and a dark blue cloak, helped her blend in with some success. She was only slightly taller than Grey himself, and still looked slightly regal and magical, with an appearance like she was towering over him. Was she magical? That's what the townsfolk always said about witches.

"No, really." The witch dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans, and came out with her hands tightly closed. "I need bones, and you need gold."

Grey took a wary step back. "I won't do anything bad. I was raised to help others."

The witch uncurled her slender fingers to reveal large clumps of fine gold, easily at least 5 ingots' worth. "I'm not asking you to." After flashing her wealth, she stuck the precious metal back in her pockets. It wasn't wise to stand in the middle of the street holding glittering gold. "Just kill some skeletons during the night, and collect the arm and leg bones. Give me what you collected in the morning, and you'll get 5 gold ingots. Quite a good deal, I would say."

Suddenly Grey wanted to bolt, but he was grounded in place. The offer sounded better then he would admit, but would he be helping along a evil plan? He didn't know. He didn't even know the witch's name.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can trust someone I don't even know."

The witch sighed in annoyance, and leaned against the stone wall of a flower shop. "Well, I'm Atria Mason. Now you know me. Will you accept the offer now?"

"Grey Gladson," He got the feeling she was not going to stop pressing the deal on him. "I'll do it. I don't know how many bones I'll get, but as long as I get 5 gold, I'll be a happy man."

"Bring what you get by the wishing waterfall in the morning. I expect at least 4 unbroken arm or leg bones."

What Atria wanted with skeleton bones was not Grey's business. All he thought about as he walked back to his house was what he was going to call his mule. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help it. He was going to finally see the sights he always wanted to, and all it took was him thinking out loud in the right place at the right time.


	2. Chapter 2:The Siege and the Girl

During the night, Grey spent his time in the wheat fields around town, hunting down the evil skeletons the townsfolk despised. With his trusty iron sword in hand, he took down 3 of the magical monsters and got a total of exactly 4 undamaged arm and leg bones, just what Atria wanted. As he headed back, he noticed something. Not a single one of the farmers or farm hands were out in the fields, taking advantage of the cool early spring morning air to work in the fresh breeze.

_Strange,_ Grey thought. _Maybe it's just colder than I think it is?_

He was wearing a thicker jacket, to prevent the arrows from the bow-wielding skeletons from penetrating his skin. He had also been outside the entire night, and it had gotten pretty cold.

But that was obviously not what happened.

As Grey entered the part of town filled with houses, not a single candle or torch was burning inside the windows. There was no one in the streets. No one in their yards.

Grey dropped the pile of bones he held, and they fell to the ground with a clatter, which was the only noise in the street.

"What… happened?" He asked himself. He jerked into alertness, even though he hadn't got a single second of slept in the night. Grey stood in shock for a moment, and the noise of a zombie, low-pitched and hateful, filled his ears. He forgot all about going to the wishing waterfall to get the gold, and was going to save his town.

Grey found the house where the groans of the zombie were coming from, found the spruce door had been beaten to the ground.

"Oh no…" He drew his sharp silvery sword and stayed on his guard. There was a zombie in the house, and when the zombie discovered him, it was not going to be pretty.

**Graaa…**

The zombie moaned from behind a door. Grey took a breath and inched closer to the door until he stood in front of it, with the zombie directly behind the thin wall. the second the door creaked open, he would have to attack.

Grey inhaled, then yanked the door open and thrust his sword in rotten flesh, twisting it once he hit the zombie. The putrid smell of death and decay rolled in waves from the defeated monster, and Grey was glad he kept the front door open so air could come and go.

He peered around the door, and instantly regretted it. Not only did he see the disgusting dead body of the zombie, but the corpse of a victim. It was a woman, in the second Grey looked at her, he recognized her. She sold sweets in a shop in the other part of town, and had a grown son who had managed to go to a college and escape the tiny town.

As he shut the door, he swallowed harshly. He wanted to puke.

_Did anyone survive?_

Grey left the house and didn't look back at it. He spirited with importance to a cross in the path.

"Say something if you survived!" He hollered as loudly as he could. Grey needed to know if anyone was in danger of being infected or was trapped someone. After a minute, there was no noise but silence.

He ran down the biggest road to another point in the town.

"Is anyone alive?"

No response.

Grey ran to the marketplace.

"Scream if you hear me!"

He ran to the first covered wagon, and by this point expected no answer. A horrible thought formed in his head.

"If you're out there, say something!"

…

…

_What if I'm the only person le-_

"I'm over here!" A girl shouted from one of the wagons. Grey sighed in relief. There were more survivors. Probably a bunch.

Yeah, they were all hiding in the wagons. All, no, _almost _all the town hid out in the nomads' wagons and survived.

"Hey, over here!" She called once more. Grey turned to see a woman, 18 or perhaps younger, crouched to hide in a chicken coop along with three plump birds. Tears stained her face around her hazel eyes, and her dark brown braids were unraveling at the ends. "Thank Notch someone's alive!" She exclaimed as she unlatched the gate and squeezed herself out of the large cage. As she climbed down from the wagon, Grey saw a gash across her leg that was had stained her shorts and was still slightly bleeding.

"You're hurt," Grey approached her. "I'll find something to bandage it. Don't move."

The girl sat on the edge of the chicken coop, and nodded. "There's probably some bandages and things in that wagon over there." She pointed to the covered wagon to the right of the pair. "It's the medic's place."

Grey nodded. "I'll go look."

As he walked across the camp, he thought it would be loud. Yesterday, when he approached the wagons, he saw pens attached to half the wagons, filled with mooing cows and oinking pigs. There was horses attached to every cart, or hitched nearby. The nomads paraded their wares through the place, and filled the place with voices. But now, it was silent besides the occasion cluck of the girl's chickens.

As he climbed up inside the medic's wagon, he was hit with the familiar smell of death. But it wasn't a zombie.

A man, around Grey's age, lay dead on the flood with his sword fallen in front of him. Blood spilled across the floor of the wagon from gashes and bites in the corpse.

"Notch…" The thought that almost everyone had survived was a crazy one in the first place. It was rare that anyone lived through a zombie siege. But still, it was hard to stare at the lifeless bodies.

Grey knew he couldn't just sit and look at dead bodies. He looked through chests and drawers, looking for bandages. He ran across a roll of gauze and grabbed it. It wasn't like the medic needed it anymore.

They were probably dead on the floor.

As Grey walked back, he saw more corpses from the corners of his eyes. Most were zombies that had been defeated by the sun's rays, but some were humans that had been defeated by the monsters. As the girl came back into his sights, he saw her staring out at the various wagons.

_That's right, she lives with all these people. And… they're all dead. _Grey paused. _And all the people in my town are too._

He thought about the kind farmers and herders that he always helped out. He thought about the little children that he would play and watch after with when he had nothing better to do. He thought about the marketplace that used to bustle with life, and how empty it was now. He also thought about Atria. She was a powerful witch, or seemed like it. Could she survive a zombie siege?

"Hey, I got some gauze." He showed the girl the thin cloth.

She snapped out of her gazing and looked at him. "Thanks. I can bandage myself." She took the gauze from him and started to bind the gash. "I never told you my name. I'm Kara, Kara Baker."

"And I'm Grey Gladson." He sat down next to her on the wooden planks that extended from the edge of the coop. "Do you know if anyone else is still alive?" He asked, wondering if the witch was still out in the town.

"I don't know if it was anything, but I think I heard footsteps in that shop across the road when you were gone. It might be someone." She shrugged, and tied off the bandage wrapping around her leg. "I think I just want to rest here for a while, but you can check it out." Kara wiped at her eyes.

Had she been crying again?

Grey looked at her with concern. "Are you okay with me leaving you alone for a little?" He felt badly about letting her be alone in the empty place, but he had a nagging feeling as to who the footsteps belonged to.

"Yes, go check it out. It might be someone who can help us." She gestured to the iron sword at his waist. "And you've got a weapon. I'm not worried about you."

"Okay then." Grey stood up and turned towards the road. "I'll be back soon. Don't get in any trouble."

Kara scoffed. "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch and The Cure

As Grey approached the shop, he heard a woman's screams.

"Stay there! I'm helping you!" It was Atria's soft voice, shrilly yelling.

Grey swung the door open, brandishing his sword in one hand. "Atria?"

She had cornered a zombie behind the counter of the shop. The zombie wasn't even a normal monster. It was a man, who had been infected and turned evil. The green-tinted skin of the infected man was peeling off, exposing his soft rotting flesh underneath.

"Grey! I thought you had died." She turned to reveal she held a glittering diamond sword that sparkled in the light with its magic.

He stood in near-shock. The witch looked like a warrior, and yet she was trying to save an infected man. "What are you doing?" He moved closer to help trap the green evil being behind the counter.

"We can cure them!" She sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, before opening them to look at Grey's surprised face.

"That's impossible! The infected have to be killed!" He stared into Atria's eyes, trying to tell if she was lying. Tons of townsfolk had been infected throughout his life. More than just a few infected there family upon stumbling home. It was horrific to have to kill the infected, but Grey had been raised to think it was the only way.

Atria didn't flinch. "If we can trap him somewhere, we can save him." As the infected man stumbled around behind the counter, she watched him with pity. "You have to help me, and him."

"I-I…" Grey stuttered. How could it be? Why didn't the witch save all the people who were killed after being infected? "I'll help you. I met a girl who has a chicken coop on the back of her wagon. We can fit it in there."

"It's a him." Atria told him. "He's still a person."

Grey nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He examined the trapped zombie, which groaned loudly as it looked for escape. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you save the other infected in the village?"

Atria closed the clasp on her overcoat, hiding in the folds of navy cloth. "Let's focus on getting this guy in the coop first."

"Alright." Grey took a breath. "I don't know what I'm going to say to Kara about this." She had just had all of her family murdered, and he was planning on bringing a potential killer into her wagon. She was going to be mortified, if she even allowed it.

The witch shoved her sword behind the counter, forcing the zombie to back into the wall. "Is that the girl you found, 'Kara'?"

"Yeah," He said. "She survived the siege hiding in the coop."

Atria pointed to a length of rope on the floor, and Grey handed it to her. She began to slowly tie the zombie up, and as she did so, the infected man grew increasingly angry. He groaned and moaned, his mouth gaping and saliva drooling down his putrid sun-burnt skin into the nomad's garb he wore. Atria was skillful in getting the rope around him, like she had done it before. She pulled it around his limbs and torso, binding his arms to his chest. Then she put the rope in his mouth and neck, almost like bridle on a horse. "That will keep him from biting anyone. You didn't get bit anytime, did you?"

Grey shook his head. "Nope. I was out fighting skeletons all night, but I ditched the bones when I heard a zombie." He remembered what seemed like forever ago, when he was excited to fulfill Atria's deal to get gold. "I guess I won't be buying a mule anytime soon."

"And I won't be getting my bones." She knotted the thick tweed rope and opened the gate to let the zombie free. "Let's get this man to somewhere safe. Watch out, he's got a bad temper."

The infected man instantly stumbled out of the trapped area and into the shop's floor, tracking Grey. He groaned loudly, and lunged out to bite him.

"Whoa!" Grey dodged, and remembered exactly what they were doing. Right now, he going to heal an infected man after being raised his entire life to think that was impossible. It almost seemed surreal. He couldn't imagine what magic would be involved in curing zombies. "Won't he burn in the sun?" Grey remembered that zombies were easily defeated by the sun's rays, and the same went for the infected.

Atria smiled, and brought a small, red-orange potion out of her cloak's inside pockets. "I thought of that. Back up, and cover your eyes."

Grey walked all the way until he was by the door. This was his first real encounter with magic, and he didn't know what to expect. He shielded his brown eyes with his hands, and held his breath.

He heard the witch laugh. "It's not that dangerous. I just don't know if you're allergic to anything in this, and this bottle is glass."

Then the noise of a shattering bottle filled the room, and left the space silent. Grey waited a second, then uncovered his eyes.

"What happened?" The zombie didn't look any different, and continued its loud growling even though tiny glass shards now were embedded in his flesh. "You smashed it on the zombie."

Atria sighed. "Yeah, I didn't have a spray bottle on me. It's a fire-resistance potion. He won't burn anymore."

"Oh," Grey said. It made him feel dumb being around all the potions and magic the witch knew about.

"Come on, help me get him out the door." Atria yanked on the rope attached to the zombie, pulling him closer to Grey and the door. "You'll lead the way to this girl."

"Okay." Grey opened the door for the witch to pull the zombie through. When the infected man reached the sun's rays, he still half-expected him to start burning and peeling, but he didn't. The potion worked its magic and the zombie was restrained and unharmed. "This way." He turned down the street, starting off to the covered wagons.

As Atria pulled the zombie along, Grey led the way. He passed a dead body, but ignored it. It was almost like shock; he hadn't quite accepted that everyone was dead, and if he didn't look at the bodies, he could keep lying to himself.

"What are you doing!" A familiar voice cried out. Kara was still sitting at edge of the wagon, and when she saw the zombie, she climbed up to evade to monster. "Kill it, now!"

The witch sighed. "It's okay, I have him restrained." She looked at Grey. "You explain."

Grey hesitated. How could he explain that they wanted to bring an infected man onto her wagon?

"Umm… Atria knows how to cure the infected." He started.

Kara scoffed. "If the _witch _knows how to cure that monster, why hasn't she? She's tricking you, Grey! She even has a sword with her!"

"I'm not evil, and I don't exactly know how to, but I know someone that does. A wizard." Atria sheathed her sword, which she held in the hand that wasn't holding the zombie's lead.

The nomad came down to inspect to zombie, limping slightly on her torn leg. "This… zombie…"

"What is it?" Grey asked. Kara suddenly looked on the verge of tears.

"This is my brother, Kalen." She looked down. "He… went out to look for help when the siege started."

The zombie was wearing classic nomad garb, with long tan pants and a loose blue-violet shirt that symbolized peace.

"Notch," Grey said. "I... didn't know you had a brother. But… Atria can cure him. He's not dead yet!"

Atria stepped forward. "I can cure him. Just… let me lock him in your coop over there, and we can take him to the town where a wizard lives. It's not that far from here, and he'll cure him if I ask."

_Wait, I thought she said she could cure the infected herself?_ Grey thought, but he didn't say anything. He would have to ask her later, because that was something different then what he had been originally told. Almost, if not, a lie.

Kara nodded. "Anything to save my brother. I'd help you get him in, but I got my leg scratched."

Atria spotted her wound. "I can heal that. Grey, take this." She thrust the bonds of the zombie into Grey's hands while she dug in the deep pockets of her navy blue cloak.

Grey leapt back, trying to keep the zombie as far away from him as he could. The zombie was thrashing around, moaning as it oozed red from the peeled skin around the rope. It made him shutter to think that he was restraining Kara's infected brother.

"Found it." Atria pulled a small glass vial of a pink liquid. She handed it to Kara. "Drink up."

Kara paused for a second, watching the contents of the bottle sparkle and shimmer within the clear glass. Then she uncorked it, and drank it in one gulp like a shot. She twisted her head, and gasped. "It tasted like brown sugar and apples. What's in that?"

Grey gave the lead back to Atria, who accepted them as she smiled to Kara. "It's just a potion I invented. I'm afraid I can't tell you the ingredients, but you should look down at your gash now."

Kara did so, and her eyes grew very wide as she unwrapped the gauze Grey had give her.

"It's… healed?"

Grey saw as well. Kara's fair skin no longer had the long bloody scratch, and the witch's magic worked once again.

"Now, let's get your brother in the coop."


	4. Chapter 4: The Wagon and the Cloak

Hey guys, sorry for being lazy and waiting longer to upload the next chapter. I'm really, _really_ hoping for reviews. It lets me know that you guys actually read what I write, and I like that, you know? It's what FFN is about. So review and give me some criticism, please.

Iamsolarflare, thanks for the follow! Hey... you know... I could use a review too...

Have a good day,

~EnderLady72

* * *

"We… have to steal a few horses." Kara told the witch and Grey nervously. They got Kalen, Kara's infected brother, in the chicken coop after at least an hour of shoving and avoiding bites. He was still growling loudly, angry with being confined in the covered structure, but it prevented him from burning in the sun and prepared him to travel. A few chickens also were eaten in the process, due to the fact that no one thought to let them free before they let the zombie in.

"That's fine with me." Atria said.

"Why?" Grey asked.

"Mine were… eaten." Kara sighed and pointed out to the campgrounds where the large band of covered wagons had all parked. Grey hadn't even noticed that it was devoid of most of the horses until now, but it made sense that the zombies had eaten them when they couldn't reach their prefered targets. "Now we have to take a few of the surviving ones."

"Oh." They needed at least two horses to pull the wagon. "I'll help you find a few, if you want."

Kara hopped down from the bed of the wagon, using the wheel itself as a stepping stool. "No, I'm able to do this myself. It's not like you know anything about horses."

"I guess that's right." Grey still worried. "Just be careful out there."

Kara scoffed at him, and Atria watched with interest, seeing what she would say. "I can handle it."

"Be back soon." Atria told her. Grey saw on her face that she wanted Kara to say something harsher, which made him a little hurt.

As Kara walked away to look for a surviving horse, Grey saw that it was a good time to ask questions, in private. Just as he opened his mouth to ask the witch why she had changed from saying that she could heal the infected, to saying that she knew someone who could he the infected, the witch said beat him to it.

"I know what you're thinking." Atria told him, looking at the floor.

"You told me that you could heal the infected, not bring us to someone else who could."

"I just said that so you would let me bring him here," She sighed. "Sorry about that."

Atria was lucky that she met Grey after the zombie siege, and not someone less trusting, or they might have even killed her, claiming she was an evil witch and caused the zombie siege herself.

"I forgive you," Grey said. "Just promise you won't lie to me again."

"I'm glad you forgive me," Atria said, pulling another glass bottle from her mystic cloak. This one was filled with a bright cyan potion that shimmered in the dim light of the sunset that filtered through the hood of the wagon. "Take this potion, and keep it with you at all times. Drink it if you need to make a quick escape, but don't waste it. And it you drink it, drink it all." She handed it to Grey.

"Thanks. How many potions do you keep in that cloak of yours?" He asked humorously, tucking the small bottle in the inside pocket of his coat. He imagined the inside of her cloak being lined with pockets, each full to the brim with a variety of rainbow-colored potions.

Atria opened up her cloak, revealing that the insides were completely empty beside two small pockets just big enough to put her hands in. Both of the pockets showed a square bulge the size of a tiny box, like the type jewelry comes in.

"It's magic, isn't it?" Grey gaped at the nearly empty panels of fabric, having previously pictured rows of pockets. He realized that even her fancy diamond sword and the sheath were gone, and were probably hidden within the witch's magical pockets as well.

"Maybe." Atria winked, fastening the cloak shut once more. "Don't tell anyone about that."

"Okay." Grey said, still in awe of her magical cloak. It seemed like everything about the witch was magical, when he thought about it, from her silvery hair, to her vibrant green eyes, to her fairy-like soft airy voice.

"So…" Grey was suddenly intrigued about the witch. He always knew she existed, but never knew anything about her besides she was a good witch that cured people. He had heard plenty of stories of her giving cures to the townsfolk. "How long have you lived around here?"

Atria's eyes flashed sorrow. "I… don't really know. A while, I think." She put up her hood, hiding her unnatural hair and her sad expression. She could hide behind the cloak, as she showed now.

"What do you mean by that?" Grey moved closer to the witch, even though they both already were sitting close to each other on the floor of the barren wagon.

Atria smiled at him, wiping the frown from her face. "It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you."

"I've got all the time in the world." Grey said.

Atria turned away from Grey, seeing Kara with the reins of two horses in her hands. "Look, Kara found some horses." She pulled a few light pink potions from her cloak, both in spray bottles. "I'm going to go heal them up."

"I'll come with you." Grey stood up.

"I'd rather you not, if you don't mind."

Grey took a step back. Had he touched on something sensitive? "Oh, okay." He said, sitting back down.

As Kara tethered the worn-down horses to the tongue of the wagon, and Atria healed the injuries the steeds had gotten, once again Grey thought about the mule he would have received if not for the zombie siege. The man he was buying the mule from was probably dead from the flesh-eating zombies, if he hadn't turned into a zombie himself and burned in the sun. The mule itself was probably eaten like Kara's original horses.

If he wandered around the wagons, would he find the carcass of the mule?

"Probably." He said to himself.

"What?" Atria asked him.

Grey knew he had a bad habit of thinking outloud. "Oh, nothing."

Kara climbed up into the wagon along with Atria.

"It's time to start going. Any last words for your town?" Kara asked him.

Grey shook his head, and instead looked out of the wagon onto the marketplace he used to love so much. Now it was empty, and all around him was silence except for the zombie trapped in the chicken coop. "Let's just get going."

Kara sat down by the jockey box, and picked up a whip. "Atria, which way?"

"Your left. Keep going until you see the shoreline."

"Wait," Grey said, realizing where that would lead them. "Are we going to the harbor?"

"Yes." She said little more, trying to let it slip by.

"The harbor?" Kara turned to meet Atria's eyes. "Are we taking a ship somewhere?"

"Yes, but it's just across the gulf. Not far at all."

"I'm going to have to ditch my wagon!" Kara stood up, enraged. "I just got this wagon a fortnight ago!"

Atria sighed. "I know, but it's the only way to cure your brother."

Kara took a breath. "Fine."

Grey knew she had to save her brother, no matter the costs. Even if it meant losing her new wagon, she really loved her brother. Grey wished that he had a sibling to save like that, but he had been an only child for all his life.

"It's almost night already." He pointed to the moon, which was already coming out in the late sunset.

"We'll go until it's too dark to see." Atria said. "Now let's go going."

"Ho!" Kara shouted at the horses, and they started moving at a steady gallop towards the harbor.

"I've never been in a wagon this big while it was moving before." Grey said, sitting down to avoid falling over. The wagon rattled around as it moved, and it made Grey a little nauseous. "Have you?" He asked Atria, who didn't look nearly as new to the motion as him.

"I think I have before." She got a strange look on her face, like she was trying to remember. "It's sort of nice, I think."

Grey leaned his head against the wooden wall of the wagon bed, trying to stop feeling dizzy. "I have to get used to it."

"Ha." Kara laughed from her small chair at the front of the wagon. "I've lived my entire life on these wagons."

"Have you really?" Grey asked in awe. He didn't see how she could _ever _get used to the rocking and shaking of the wagon as the horses pulled it over the uneven ground.

"Since I was a baby, and they found me and my brother left in someone's wagon after they left a trading town."

Grey was shocked. "Why would anyone leave two babies in a wagon?"

Atria was the one who answered. "It was probably a poor town, and the parents thought they had a better change with traders than in a town that was about to bite the dust."

Kara agreed. "That's what they told me as I was growing up. And I'm a nomad, not a trader."

"Oh." Grey had never really been to another town. The furthest away he had ever been was, in fact, to the harbor with his mother when he was little. He had lived his entire life in the small town, but that was going to change too. He was doing a lot of things for the first time, and adventuring like he had always wanted to. A true adventure, with a noble cause. Trying to save a nomad's infected brother.

He liked the sound of it.

* * *

R&amp;R guys! Plz! I know I'm totally obsessing over this, but what makes this fun for me is knowing you people out there are reading these words.

Out once more,

~EnderLady72


End file.
